1. Field
The present invention relates to scanning techniques, and in particular relates to a management device, a terminal device, a management method, a channel scanning method, and a memory medium that carry out channel scanning processing of a wireless circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile stations in wireless communication systems carry out an operation referred to as a channel scan. For example, a mobile station moves from a location where the mobile station communicates with abase station that operates on a predetermined channel to another location to thus enter an area of another base station that operates on a different channel. In this case, the mobile station searches for the channel of the base station by trying to receive a signal while changing the channels and thus finds the base station. However, when the number of channels to be scanned is large in the aforementioned situation, it takes time to scan the channels. In addressing such a situation, the mobile station calculates the distance between the mobile station and the base station and determines the order of the channels of the base station to be scanned in accordance with the distance (see, for example, patent document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-211803
When the mobile station determines the order of the channels to be scanned on the basis of the distance from the base station, the mobile station has to have the positional information and the channel information of the base stations stored in advance. In that case, when the arrangement of the base stations changes, or when the channels on which the base stations operate change, the information stored in the mobile station needs updating.